Reverso
by Linksys
Summary: Rachel et Finn vont se mariés, au plus grand désarroi de Quinn. Et pour l'occasion, Finn amènent tous les New Directions à Las Vegas, où il épousera la diva. La veille du mariage, les filles traînent Rachel à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et si le lendemain, les choses devenaient beaucoup plus… compliquées ? Rated T pour l'instant.
1. Une soirée mouvementée

**Salut à tous ! J'avais envie de m'amuser, alors j'ai pensé à une idée qui n'était encore jamais apparu ici... enfin, j'espère xD **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_**Reverso**_

Chapitre 1

Rachel allait se marier. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui, Rachel avait peur d'être refusée à la NYADA et voulait garder le dernier élément « vital » à sa vie. Par extension, Finn.

Quinn se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue quelques jours avant, dans les toilettes (où la majorité de leurs conversations avaient lieu) quand Rachel lui avait annoncé la fameuse demande en mariage de Finn. Et quelle originalité, la demander en mariage dans l'auditorium du lycée où elle a vécu les pires moments de sa vie. On oubliera de mentionner ici que les pires moments en questions ont été causés par une certaine blonde qui essayait de… de quoi en faite ? Caché ses sentiments ? Bref…

Le mariage approchait à grands pas, et les préparatifs allaient magnifiquement bien. Finn avait acheté les billets d'avion pour Las Vegas et louer des chambres d'hôtel dans un grand palace juste pour l'occasion. Eh oui, le grand lourdaud les amenait à Las Vegas pour tout un weekend, espérant sans doute s'échapper des papas légèrement contrôlant de Rachel. Tous les New directions étaient excité, soit de faire un voyage presque gratuitement sur le bras de Finn, ou réellement heureux de célébrer le plus beau jour de la vie de Rachel et Finn. Tous, sauf une. Quinn.

Assise dans la salle de chant depuis bientôt 30 minutes à entendre Rachel s'extasier sur comment son bouquet de marié est si représentatif de sa personnalité, Quinn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grincé des dents, très contrariée.

Pas qu'elle aimait encore Finn ou quelque chose du genre, mais voir Rachel dans un tel état d'excitation à propos de son mariage (déjà voué à l'échec selon elle) la rendait de très mauvaise humeur.

Santana se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle, poussant un profond soupire. Quinn n'osa même pas lui daigné un regard, trop occupé à essayer de trouver une façon de tuer Finn sans que les doutes pesse sur elle.

« Alors, blondie. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Regarder la femme que tu aimes se marier avec un crétin pareil » chuchota la latina en se penchant un peu plus près de Quinn qui tourna la tête immédiatement vers elle. Incrédule.

« Ahhh ne fait pas cette tête la Q, je sais que tu vois la naine dans ta soupe depuis… quoi déjà ? La neuvième année ? Avant même ? »

« Ta gueule S, je n'aime pas Rachel de cette manière. Je ne veux que son bonheur, même si je crois que se n'est pas avec un imbécile comme Finn qu'elle le trouvera » lui répliqua Quinn en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, tu aimerais mieux qu'elle trouve son bonheur avec toi ! »

Le sourire narquois de la latina lui fit voir rouge et elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte lorsque Santana lui retint le poignet. Les yeux de Quinn tombèrent sur ceux de l'hispanique qui avaient une légère touche d'amusement.

« On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve Q. Parfois, quelque chose peut survenir et changer complètement la donne. Un renversement. »

Quinn tira brusquement sur son poignet, se libérant de son emprise. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux avant de répliquer.

« Je ne veux pas de tes conseils Santana. Tu en as déjà assez fait. »

Quinn quitta la salle sous le regard intrigué d'une petite brune.

* * *

« Quinn ! Attends ! »

La blonde s'arrêta en plein couloir, surprise que Rachel l'ait suivi. La petite diva la rattrapa enfin, un peu essoufflée, mais avec un sourire signé Rachel Berry. Quinn sourit à son tour, se sentant plus légère tout à coup. Et puis, un froncement de sourcil est venu déformer les traits de la diva.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie tout à l'heure ? »

La question désarçonna l'ancienne cheerleader. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Euhh.. E-Eh bien… Santana m'a fait chié, voilà » trouva rapidement Quinn, et Rachel hocha la tête, l'air de croire son histoire douteuse. La blonde relâcha son souffle, soulagée.

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle veut juste avoir un peu d'attention. » la rassura Rachel en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. La main de Quinn picota sous le touché de la diva, mais Quinn se dit qu'entre amies, c'était une réaction normale. Pas vrai ?

« Je sais que tu es contre le mariage et tout mais… J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois à mes côtés pour la cérémonie… En plus c'est à Las Vegas et les filles vont surement organiser un tour pour aller voir les chippendales… tu sais les danseurs ? » lui demanda timidement Rachel, toujours le regard baissé sur leurs mains entrelacées. Quinn rit.

« Sérieusement Rach ? Des danseurs ? » Quinn arqua un sourcil d'amusement. Rachel rougit profondément ce qui fit rire encore plus la blonde.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Quinn Fabray ! Eh oui, des danseurs.. Bref c'est ce que Brittany m'a dit… »

_Oh my god, cette idée venait sans aucun doute de Santana. Super._

« Alors… Est-ce que tu vas venir ? » la brune morda légèrement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et le regard de Quinn tomba sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. _Elles sont si dodues et pleines…si… oh mon dieu, Quinn, pas gay pas gay pas gay._

« Euhh, Quoi ?! »

« Est-ce que tu vas m'accompagner ? Venir à mon mariage ? »

Quinn réfléchi longuement. Si elle ne venait pas, elle n'aurait pas à endurer Finn et ses blagues à deux balles, ses baisers dégueu qui englobent le visage de Rachel et surtout pas les remarques totalement déplacées de Santana. Mais d'un autre côté, Rachel était là, devant elle, lui demandant personnellement de venir en lui faisant ses petits yeux de chien battu. La volonté de Quinn flancha un peu. Les paroles de Santana lui revinrent en tête. _« On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve Q. Parfois, quelque chose peut survenir et changer complètement la donne. Un renversement. »_

Quinn pris une grande respiration avant de finalement donner sa réponse à Rachel.

« J'adorerais venir, Rach »

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard – Las Vegas, Nevada_

« Oh mon dieu les filles ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Nous sommes à Las Vegas ! »

Rachel sautait partout dans la chambre d'hôtel comme une enfant, sous les regards amusés de Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes et Tina. Le voyage en avion avait fatigué la plupart des membres de Glee et drainer leur énergie, mais visiblement, Rachel n'avait pas été victime du même sort. Les gars avaient décidé de séparer Rachel et Finn en les mettant dans deux chambres différentes, comme la tradition l'exigeait, et Finn avait bougonné un peu avant de finalement céder au plus grand bonheur de Quinn. Rachel allait au moins passé cette nuit-ci loin des grosses pattes dégoutantes de Finn Hudson.

La porte de la chambre toujours ouverte, les filles entendirent les garçons approchés. Soudain, Puck était dans l'encadrement avec un bras autour du cou de Finn qui riait aux éclats. Ils sont accompagnés de Mike, bras dessus-dessous, riant lui aussi. Ils avaient probablement déjà bu quelques verres.

« Hey les filles ! Ne faites pas trop de connerie ! Parce que nous, on sort Finn pour sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon ! Hiii AHH ! »

_Oh mon dieu._

_Ils sont vraiment saouls._

Rachel fronça des sourcils et arrêta de sauter sur le lit.

« Il n'est pas célibataire ! Pas de danseuse c'est compris !? » ordonna Rachel en pointant du doigt à Puck et Santana éclata de rire.

« Et où crois-tu qu'on l'amène !? À plus les filles ! » Sur ce, Puck referma la porte de la chambre, coupant par la même occasion la réplique de Rachel. Celle-ci regarda le reste des filles, renfrognée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Berry, on va te faire un enterrement de vie de jeune fille aussi ! » déclara la latina avec un sourire narquois sur son visage et Brittany tapa rapidement dans ses mains, l'air enjoué.

« Yeahhh ! Chippendales ! » cria-t-elle et Mercedes et Tina se joignirent à elle, trop heureuse elles aussi, laissant un Quinn plus ou moins enthousiaste à l'idée de voir des M. Muscle se trémoussés devant Rachel. L'idée seule lui donnait la nausée. _Mais Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? On dirait presque que je suis jalouse… non je ne peux pas être jalouse… cela voudrait dire que j'aimerais Rach… NON ! Je l'aime, mais comme une amie, oui c'est ça. Seulement une amie. On peut se soucier de ses amies, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

_Pendant la soirée_

Quinn était en mode pilote automatique. Santana apportait tellement de verre de bière, fort et shooter qu'elle a perdu le compte au bout d'une heure. Elles sont arrivées au cabaret des chippendales depuis deux heures et déjà, elles avaient perdu de vu Mercedes et Tina, les deux surement entrain de se faire donner une dance en privé ou quelque chose du même genre. Santana était désintéressé du spectacle, normal puisqu'elle était lesbienne. Mais étrangement, Quinn ne s'amusait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pensée. Il était agréable de voir des hommes bien musclés danser, mais cette vision ne l'excitait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Surtout lorsqu'un s'approchait de Rachel et se collait à elle. Étant l'invité d'honneur puisqu'elle se mariait demain, tous les danseurs étaient après la petite brune, la caressant, la touchant, jouant avec elle. Et cela irritait au plus haut point la blonde. Avec plusieurs verres dans son système, elle avait réalisé que Santana avait raison. Elle aimait Rachel. Et en ce moment, elle voulait être un chippendale et danser pour elle. Elle cala alors son dernier shooter de Jack Daniel avant de se lever et de s'approcher du danseur qui était le plus près de la diva. Le tirant par la cravate, elle le fit reculer un peu de Rachel, lui donnant l'espace nécessaire pour avoir pleinement accès à la brune. Voyant ce qui se préparait, le DJ changea la chanson pour _Break the ice de Britney Spears_. Intéressant.

Quinn savait que Rachel ne serait pas mal à l'aise, avec tout les verres qu'elle avait pris, probablement qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait même pas au matin. Cette pensée renforça sa confiance en elle, lui donnant le courage nécessaire à danser. Quinn suivi le rythme de la musique, balançant sensuellement ses hanches de gauche à droite sous les cris et encouragements de Santana et Brittany. La blonde posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et s'assit à califourchon sur la jolie diva, pressant ses hanches contre le ventre de Rachel. La salle était en effervescence, et les danseurs lorgnaient avec indécence les deux filles. Une situation comme celle-là était plutôt rare.

Rachel gémit lorsqu'elle sentit Quinn frotter ses haches contre son bas ventre, et en profita pour empoigner fermement les cuisses de la blonde. Tout son corps était en feu, voulant beaucoup plus de l'ancienne cheerleader. Son futur mari était complètement oublié depuis longtemps, remplacé par une blonde sublime qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle entendait vaguement Santana et Brittany crié derrière elle, mais son attention était monopolisée par Quinn.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Quinn arriva pour se relever de la brune, mais fut retenu par une main de fer. Elle regarda Rachel, confuse, et Rachel lui fit un sourire de prédateur.

Soudainement, la diva se leva, mettant Quinn sur ses pieds, et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Viens, on s'en va »

Le ton de voix de Rachel fit fondre sur place Quinn, et celle-ci hocha la tête vivement.

« Ok, je vais faire signe aux filles-» mais Rachel la coupa.

« Non, juste toi et moi »

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de la brune et l'ancienne capitaine cligna des yeux, surprise. Et puis, après quelques secondes, un sourire narquois apparut et elle se lécha les lèvres, impatiente.

« D'accord. Allons-y. »

* * *

_Le lendemain, 8h_

« Mais où sont Rachel et Quinn? Elle n'était pas sensée être la pour la pratique du mariage ? »

Finn était très en colère. Il n'avait pas revu sa fiancée depuis plus de 12h et personne ne les avait revus depuis leur départ du cabaret. Il était sûr que cela faisait partie du plan que Quinn avait soigneusement concocté pour annuler le mariage entre lui et Rachel. Il savait que la blonde était contre depuis le début et qu'elle avait tout fait pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir avec une autre femme. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était que Quinn Fabray arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Santana se racla la gorge un peu avant de prendre la parole.

« Elle doit être dans sa chambre ou quelque chose du genre ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois merde… »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je m'inquiète pour ma fiancée. C'est encore Quinn qui gâche toujours tout ! » lance Finn en marchant de long en large devant l'autel, frustré. « Je n'aurais jamais du laissé Rachel me convaincre qu'elle devait venir. Quelle connerie »

« HUDSON ! QUINN N'A RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! » se crispa la latina et Brittany ainsi que Mike durent la retenir pour éviter un carnage.

Rachel et Quinn arrivèrent enfin, se qui calma Santana et Finn. Celui-ci s'avança rapidement vers sa fiancée et la prit dans ses bras.

« Dieu Rachel, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs… Est-ce que tu…pleures ? » demanda le grand garçon, incertain.

Rachel hocha la tête doucement et se tourna vers les autres légèrement, s'adressant à tous pendant que Quinn resta en retrait, une expression triste sur son visage.

Rachel avala difficilement avant de déclarer :

« J-Je crois que le mariage va être reporté »

* * *

_30 minutes avant la répétition du mariage_

Quinn dormait paisiblement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil frappa son visage durement. Plissant des yeux, elle mit sa main gauche devant son visage pour bloquer la lumière. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un bel anneau en argent, strié d'une ligne d'or au milieu, positionné sur son annulaire. Pourtant hier, il n'était pas là ? Étrange.

Soudain, quelqu'un bougea près d'elle et se colla contre son côté droit. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau… _Attendez une minute ? Est-ce que je suis nue ? _

Elle se leva à toute vitesse du lit et effectivement, elle était complètement nue. _Oh mon dieu, ça doit être un cauchemar. C'est ça. Un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller maintenant et il n'y aura pas un inconnu couché dans mon lit._

Debout devant le lit, elle essaya de voir quel con pouvait bien avoir couché avec elle, mais elle ne voyait rien. La blonde soupira et tira les couvertures hors du lit. Sa bouche tomba sur le sol lorsqu'elle vit avec qui elle partageait le lit.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! On gèle ici ! » s'exclama Rachel en se retournant et se figea lorsqu'elle vit un très nu Quinn Fabray devant elle. Elle était bouche bée.

« Oh mon dieu, Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais nu dans ma chambre ? » réussi à dire Rachel une fois qu'elle eu détourné les yeux du plus beau corps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi je me suis réveillée totalement nu dans ton lit !? » répliqua Quinn à son tour et la surprise se peigna sur le visage de la brune.

« Euh.. Quoi ? »

« Je me suis réveillée nue dans ton lit avec toi collé contre moi ! »

Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent de frayeur. Elle venait de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre que son fiancé, ne s'en souvenait plus et l'avait trompé avec Quinn qui était l'ex de son petit ami et bientôt mari. Mais le pire c'est que c'était avec Quinn. Tout commençait avec elle, les rivalités et depuis peu, son amitié et maintenant ça. Une véritable catastrophe.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et Quinn s'approcha d'elle, oubliant momentanément sa nudité, et prit Rachel dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter. Mais dans la tête de la blonde, son esprit bouillonnait. Elle avait couchée avec une fille. Et pas n'importe qui. Rachel. Les mœurs que son père lui avait inculquées voyageaient en elle avec fureur, remettant tous ses sentiments envers la brune en question. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Elle ne _devait_ pas. Et si sa mère la rejetait encore ?Et de toute façon, elle venait de complètement foirer ses chances avec Rachel si elle en avait eu. Pas quel voulait une chance avec Rachel, parce qu'elle était son amie. Mais…bon peu importe.

Après quelque minute, Rachel se détendit et hocha la tête. Quinn la regarda, intriguée.

« Je crois que le mariage va être reporté… » murmura Rachel en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux et Quinn y vit quelque chose brillé. Beaucoup plus gros qu'avant dans son annulaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle tira brusquement la main de Rachel vers elle pour examiner la nouvelle bague qui avait remplacé celle de Finn. Un anneau en argent strié d'or.

_Oh mon dieu._

Rachel la regarda sans comprendre et baissa les yeux vers sa main. Ses yeux devinrent aussi gros que des balles de golf.

«Oh non ! Je me suis mariée hier soir avec Finn et je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Oh mon dieu c'est un vrai cauchemar ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas-» Et puis, elle se tut, confuse. Quinn n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa mère allait tellement la bannir de sa vie pour toujours dans elle l'apprendrait.

La blonde leva sa main gauche à son tour et la montra à Rachel. La brune y vit la même bague qui trônait fièrement sur son doigt, son annulaire. On aurait presque dit…

Des alliances.

Le regard de Rachel remonta aux yeux de Quinn où elle y vit un mélange d'émotions contradictoires.

Et puis, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Elle était maintenant mariée à Quinn Fabray.

_Sa femme._


	2. Revirement

_**Allo :)**_

_**Réponse aux reviews (Merciii) :**_

_**ReginaLopez : Ehh oui, une histoire de dingue ! ^^ C'est toujours les meilleurs ! Mercii de lire :)**_

_**Jessy1403 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;)**_

_**Lisa418 : La réaction de Santana sera beaucoup plus présente dans le chapitre 3... **_

_**lulu62149 : J'espère que la réaction de Finn sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... mouhahah :)**_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper : Rire j'espère ! xD Tout est là pour s'amuser ^^**_

_**meg1287 : Derien ça fait plaisir ^^ Bon chapitre :)**_

_**ManonGleeks : La réaction de Finn ! J'espère que tu aimeras :)**_

_**Chakram-Frisbee : Merci :) Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

_**Reverso**_

Chapitre 2

_« J-Je crois que le mariage va être reporté »_

Un silence de mort plana sur l'ensemble du groupe. Tous les membres de Glee étaient entièrement convaincus que Rachel allait se marier aujourd'hui et que rien d'autre au monde n'aurait changé ça. Mais de toute évidence, ils s'étaient trompés.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes ! » affirma Finn en se rapprochant un peu plus de Rachel. La brune secoua la tête, les larmes coulant de plus en plus sur son visage.

« Je t'aime Finn, c'est la vérité. Mais j'ai faite des choses très… » sa voix se brisa.

Finn fronça des sourcils, confus. Rachel détourna le regard avant de lâcher la bombe sur tout le monde.

« J'ai couché avec Quinn. »

Santana éclata de rire, trouvant la situation très drôle. La blonde lui jeta un regard de tueur qui la fit taire. Finn était devenu rouge.

« QUOI? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas les gars ? Hein ? C'est une putain de blague ! » s'exclama Finn en regardant les autres, mais personne ne bougea, une expression de stupeur fixée sur leur visage. Il se tourna alors vers Quinn qui essayait de se fondre dans le décor, mais sans succès. « Quinn, ne me dis pas que tu irais jusque-là pour arrêter le mariage ! »

L'ancienne cheerleader reporta son attention sur lui, son expression se durcit, froide. Impitoyable. Effrayant Quinn était de retour.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'irais jusque-là ! J'ai accepté votre mariage même si je crois que c'est de la folie. J'ai soutenu Rachel dans ses démarches pour y arriver. Hier soir, on était complètement saoule si tu veux savoir ! Et ça peut paraître dure à croire, mais je me souci de Rachel et je ne veux que son bonheur, et si elle pense que c'est avec toi… » Quinn regarda Rachel pendant quelques secondes et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire « Eh bien, alors, je suis d'accord avec son choix. »

Finn secoua la tête, complètement dégoûté.

« CONNERIE ! Je sais ce dont tu es capable Quinn pour arriver à tes fins ! Tu es pire que Santana ! » Le quart arrière s'était rapproché de la blonde qui était plus froide qu'une statue de glace.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à la mariée à ta place pour faire échouer ton mariage ! » cria Quinn en tenant sa main gauche devant elle pour que tout le monde puisse voir la bague.

La gifle de Finn arriva si vite que personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Quinn se retrouva par terre en ne rien de temps, tenant sa joue gauche qui rougissait de plus en plus. Sa bague soudain mise si en évidence, frappa Finn plus fort que la gifle qu'il venait d'assigner à la blonde. Rachel n'était plus sa fiancée, mais elle était devenue la femme de Quinn Fabray.

Puck arriva derrière Finn, le maintenant par les épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de retenter une nouvelle attaque, tandis que Brittany essayait de retenir Santana de défigurer l'ex-fiancé de la diva.

« Quinn ! » cria Rachel en se précipitant sur la blonde, inquiète pour son amie… euh.. sa femme ? _Oh mon dieu c'est tellement étrange de dire ça..._

Une fois Santana calmée, elle et Brittany s'approchèrent à leurs tours de l'ancienne cheerleader alors que Puck et Mike sortait Finn de la salle. Les autres étaient toujours silencieux, surement encore entrain d'assimiler la nouvelle. Quinn et Rachel avait couché ensemble et s'étaient mariées alors qu'elles étaient saoules.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé… » Rachel baissa les yeux, furieuse contre son… ex-fiancé ? Il n'avait aucun droit de la frapper !

Quinn lui fit le meilleur sourire qu'elle avait malgré la douleur de sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien Finn… Je lui ai volé sa femme, alors... » murmura Quinn et Rachel resta quelque peu surprise par les paroles de la blonde. Elle comprenait Finn ?

« Ok ! Dites-moi que tout ceci est une blague organisé par Rachel pour se sauver d'un mariage totalement platonique avec le baleineau ? » demanda Santana en se penchant vers Rachel et Quinn. Kurt arriva à son tour, pire qu'une tempête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? RACHEL ? » cria-t-il en voyageant ses yeux de Quinn à la diva, totalement perdu.

La petite brune jeta un œil à Quinn qui sortit un papier plié en quarte de sa poche arrière de son jeans et le donna à Santana et Kurt qui l'ouvrèrent. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent.

« Bordel de merde. C'est un acte de mariage ? » s'exclama Santana et Kurt blanchit.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent lentement.

« On l'a trouvé sur le bureau de notre chambre d'hôtel, sous nos vêtements éparpillés… »

« Quinn !? » sermonna Rachel en se tournant vers la blonde, légèrement embarrassé de voir celle-ci dévoiler ce genre de truc devant leurs amis. Quinn haussa des épaules.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

Rachel soupira, découragée.

« Hollaa, c'est ça le mariage les filles ! »

« Ta gueule Santana ! » répondirent Quinn et Rachel en cœur pendant que Brittany rigolait. Kurt, lui, était une nouvelle fois sans mots.

Santana retrouva soudainement son sérieux.

« Le nom de l'église est inscrit sur l'acte. Vous devriez y aller, histoire d'en savoir plus. »

Quinn et Rachel hochèrent la tête, convaincue.

« Rachel, tu me dois des explications à ton retour » lui dit Kurt en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air grave.

« Plus tard, Kurt. Promis »

* * *

« Alors vous êtes entrain de nous dire que vu que le mariage à été consommé, nous ne pouvons pas demander une annulation ? » demanda Quinn, visiblement frustrée contre le révérant. Celui si hocha la tête.

« Vous allez devoir demander le divorce. Mais il y a une mauvaise nouvelle »

Rachel et Quinn se regardèrent avant d'inciter le révérant à continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le révérant s'épongea le front un peu avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, hier, lorsqu'il a été le temps de faire l'acte de mariage, vous m'avez demandé de mettre une restriction très claire. Et comme vous le savez un contrat est un contrat et ce, n'importe quel juge rejettera votre demande de divorce en la voyant. »

Quinn commençait à perdre patience.

« C'est quoi !? »

« Lisez par vous-même »

Quinn lui pris l'acte des mains et alla voir au bas du document, au-dessus de leurs signatures. Où il était écrit ça :

_Par ce présent document, toute tentative de divorce dans un délai inférieur à 6 mois à partir de la date qui est inscrit sur ce même document sera rejetée._

Putain. De. Merde.

Quinn laissa tomber l'acte par terre et chercha un endroit où s'assoir. Rachel fronça des sourcils, confuse.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

Elle se pencha et ramassa le document. Ses yeux parcoururent l'acte et s'arrêtèrent où les yeux de Quinn s'étaient arrêtés plutôt.

La couleur se draina du visage de Rachel.

« Oh mon dieu… J'ai besoin d'une chaise pour m'assoir. »

* * *

« Merci, révérant, de nous avoir reçu. »

Quin et Rachel se tenaient devant la porte de la salle, sur le point de partir. L'entretient avait pris le reste d'énergie qu'ils leur restaient, et maintenant, la seule chose que voulait faire Quinn, était de retourner dans son lit à l'hôtel, et de dormir.

« C'est un plaisir, mes enfants. Mais avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Les filles se regardèrent un peu avant d'acquiescer.

L'homme de Dieu les amena vers l'autel où se trouvait un grand livre.

« J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surpris ce matin de vous voir. »

Quinn fronça des sourcils, confuse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rachel, maintenant très curieuse.

« Eh bien, avant hier soir, je n'avais jamais vu un couple qui avait l'air si heureux. Si…vivant. »

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit, sous le choc. _Heureux ? Couple ? _Son cerveau était brouillé par des tonnes de doute et d'incertitude. Comment pouvaient-elles avoir l'air heureuse quand, il y a encore 2 mois, elles se détestaient ? Et ressembler à un couple ? C'était presque de la folie juste à y penser. Elle et Quinn Fabray, un couple ? L'idée semblait tellement hors de la réalité. Même si elle voulait Quinn, comment une si jolie fille comme elle voudrait-elle d'une perdante ? Quinn s'était amusé à le lui rappeler depuis qu'elles étaient au lycée, la bombardant avec son image parfaite de la petite fille modèle, populaire et respectée que tous aimeraient être. Alors, que Quinn voudrait d'elle était totalement impossible dans la tête de la belle diva.

La blonde quant à elle, n'en revenait pas. Rachel heureuse avec elle ? Cela devait se passer dans une autre dimension. Parce que dans celle-ci, la diva était totalement fixée sur Finn. Finn par-ci, Finn par-là… Blablabla toujours. _Toujours Finn. Je ne sais pas ce que Finn ferait si.. J'aimerais que Finn voit ça…. ARGG ! Tellement frustrant._

« Euhh… Vous êtes sûr…. Parce que… » commença Quinn, incertaine. Rachel la regarda, interprétant mal sa gêne.

« Euh… oui ! Parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Je veux dire, j'ai un petit ami et c'est avec lui que j'étais sensée me marier » déballa Rachel à toute vitesse, voulant sauver Quinn de la gêne que cela lui procurait de dire qu'elle était ensemble, quand c'était malheureusement pas le cas_. Malheureusement ? Comment puis-je penser à des choses comme ça, alors que je suis avec Finn, l'amour de ma vie ?_

« Oh… Eh bien, vous aviez l'air tellement excité par le mariage que vous m'avez demandé de prendre quelques photos » déclara l'homme en ouvrant le livre qui se trouvait sur l'autel. Les filles s'approchèrent à toute vitesse et Quinn arracha le livre des mains du révérant. Ses yeux s'grandirent lorsqu'elle fixa la première image.

Rachel était callé dans les bras de Quinn, dos à elle et fixait l'appareil avec le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant sur la petite diva. Quinn avait ses bras drapés autour de la taille de la fille plus petite, le menton posé contre la clavicule de Rachel. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Quinn était le sourire et le reflet qu'avaient ses yeux sur cette photo. Elle ne s'était jamais vue si heureuse. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur la deuxième photo. L'objectif englobait seulement la tête et les épaules des deux filles. Rachel léchait un grand couteau, surement celui qui avait coupé le gâteau, et son regard était figé vers le bas de la photo pendant que Quinn embrassait tendrement sa joue, les yeux fermés.

Le livre glissa des mains de Quinn, et celle-ci courra vers la porte, le cœur battant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Rachel partie derrière elle, bouleversé elle aussi par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quin avait l'air si… _amoureuse_. D'elle. La petite diva n'avait jamais vu Quin sous ce jour-là, si vulnérable et ouverte avec ses émotions. Cette simple vu avait renversé la brune.

Rachel suivit Quinn dehors criant après elle.

« Quinn ! Attends ! »

La blonde s'arrêta à contrecœur, et lorsque Rachel la rejoignit, Quinn éclata en sanglots dans ses bras en criant de frustration. Tout ceci était _faux._ Le mariage, _tous._ Mais surtout, elle hurla sa frustration, sa frustration d'être toujours le deuxième choix, d'être la fille qui souffre tout le temps, d'être celle qui a l'air si forte, mais qui est la plus brisée.

Ses photos venaient de lui faire éclater au visage la vérité qu'elle refusait de voir depuis toujours. Elle aimait Rachel.

Mais le pire, c'est que Rachel ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle le faisait.

Leur mariage était faux.

Tout comme elle l'avait toujours été.

_Une façade._


	3. Changement ?

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci pour les reviews, follows et ++**

**SweetDream6 : Aww merci :) C'est toujours plaisant à entendre ^^**

**meg1287 : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Guest : Ouii, pauvre Quinn, mais bientôt ça ira beaucoup mieux pour elle ! ;)**

**Chakram-Frisbee : Tu as une très bonne question. Alors, voilà quelques petites précisions. Le fait qu'elles se soient réveillées dans le même lit, complètement nue, est signe qu'elles n'ont sûrement pas été sage la veille xD Quinn pense que le mariage est faux puisqu'il ne signifie rien pour Rachel.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reverso**_

Chapitre 3

Rachel n'avait jamais été aussi perdue de toute sa vie. Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait vu les photos de leur « mariage » mais aussi lorsque Quinn s'était effondré dans ses bras. Pourquoi la blonde était-elle si touchée par ce faux mariage ? Elles n'avaient qu'à attendre 6 mois et puis ensuite, demander le divorce et hop ! Tout était fini. Alors, pourquoi Quinn était si démoralisée que ça ? Rachel devait le découvrir.

Les nouveaux mariés étaient revenus depuis déjà quelques heures à l'hôtel et les New Directions s'étaient empressés de les bombarder de questions sur la nuit qu'elles avaient passées ensemble et si le mariage voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. La brune avait été choquée de voir Quinn bousculer tout le monde en leur disant d'aller se faire voir pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, inconsolable. Santana et Brittany avaient jeté un regard de mort à tous avant d'aller la rejoindre. Rachel avait voulu les accompagner, mais Santana l'en avait dissuadé, prétextant que Quinn avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. La diva était devenue triste à son tour, la peine de Quinn la touchait plus que nécessaire.

Le temps passa lentement à l'hôtel. Il était samedi soir et le mariage de Rachel et Finn avait été annulé. La soirée étant libéré, Puck voulait changer les idées de tout le monde en les amenant au Casino. La plupart décidèrent de l'accompagner, heureux d'avoir une distraction et la possibilité de sortir du grand climat de tristesse qui régnait à l'hôtel. Seules Rachel et Quinn restèrent dans leur chambre, trop amères pour sortir. Santana et Brittany ne voulaient pas laisser la blonde seule, mais celle-ci les obligea à y aller.

Rachel attendit que tous les membres du Glee Club soient partis et se dirigea vers la chambre de Quinn. S'arrêtant au détour du couloir où elle avait une vue de la porte de la chambre 312, celle de Quinn. Elle vit Santana et Brittany sortir main dans la main, chuchotant à voix baisse. Rachel courut silencieusement vers la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme et entra. Quinn était couchée dans le lit, sur le ventre et serrait son oreiller contre elle. Ses épaules bougeaient, signent qu'elle pleurait encore. Le cœur de Rachel se brisa en voyant la plus belle fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue pleurée à cause d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas aussi bu hier soir, elles n'en seraient pas là.

La brune marcha jusqu'au lit, et s'assit sur celui-ci, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Elle regarda pendant un moment la blonde, avant de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn. L'ancienne cheerleader respira bruyamment en relevant la tête.

« Santana ! Je t'avais dit de me foutre la paix-» commença Quinn, exaspéré et sa voix se brisa quand elle vit que ce n'était pas la latina à côté d'elle, mais bien Rachel. La fille qu'elle aimait depuis Dieu sait combien de temps et qu'elle avait mariée par erreur, gâchant tout par la même occasion. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et son souffle se coupa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Rachel avait l'air magnifique, comme toujours. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et son maquillage était fichu, témoignant qu'elle avait pleuré elle aussi et malgré ça, Quinn la trouvait parfaite. La brune devait avoir pleuré à cause de Finn. La blonde poussa un soupire en pensant à Hudson. Il était reparti à Lima sans le moindre au revoir à personne. Artie avait trouvé une lettre sur le lit de sa chambre, où Finn expliquait qu'il entrait à Lima, et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. La situation était devenue un beau gros merdier et tout ça à cause de l'alcool.

Rachel lui fit un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée, Quinn. Je n'aurais pas dû te convaincre de venir à mon mariage. Tu ne voulais même pas venir et regardes dans quoi nous sommes embarqués maintenant. J-Je.. » sa voix se brisa et elle prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta vie »

Le cœur de Quinn se cassa.

Rachel pensait que le fait qu'elles soient mariées venait de gâcher la vie de la blonde alors que c'est ce qu'il la rendait le plus heureuse. Quinn pleurait parce qu'elle savait que le mariage ne voulait rien dire pour la brune et elle venait d'en avoir la confirmation.

Quinn se releva du lit et s'assis en face de Rachel. La brune évitait son regard le plus possible, fixant les draps. L'ancienne capitaine déposa sa main sur celle de la brune où on pouvait voir leurs alliances qui scintillaient sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Le regard de la blonde se perdit dans ce magnifique spectacle, voulant que leur mariage soit si vrai. Elle se racla la gorge et retournant son regard vers les yeux de la brune.

« Rachel regarde-moi » demanda Quinn doucement et Rachel reconnecta leurs yeux ensemble.

« Je voulais vraiment venir à ton mariage parce que tu es si importante pour moi que je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si je n'avais pas fait partie du plus beau jour de ta vie. » Rachel hocha la tête un peu soulagée et touchée par les paroles de la blonde. « Et tu n'as pas gâché ma vie, je ne vois pas comment toi, Rachel Berry pourrait rendre ma vie insupportable. »

Rachel fouilla dans les yeux de la blonde, cherchant une once de mensonge, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva n'était que de la sincérité. Ses paroles la touchèrent en plein cœur, modifiant subtilement sa vision qu'elle avait de Quinn Fabray. Elle baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains, où leurs alliances étaient visibles et si brillantes. Cette vision sonnait si… juste. Comme si c'était destiné à être comme ça. Rachel entrelaça leurs doigts, se délectant de la douceur de la peau de Quinn Fabray. Leurs mains s'emboitaient parfaitement, et la brune se surprit à vouloir que leur mariage veuille dire quelque chose pour la blonde. Elle était sûre d'aimer Finn, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti se sentiment avec lui. Le sentiment de sonner si juste et parfait ensemble. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle aimait vraiment Quinn ?

Une légère pression la fit sortir de ses réflexions. Quinn la regardait avec une expression anxieuse et elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis la confession de la blonde. La diva lui fit un sourire lumineux.

« Merci Quinn » l'ancienne cheerios hocha la tête, le regard vague, mais Rachel poursuivit « Je veux que tu saches que tu ne pourrais jamais gâcher ma vie. Même si tu as essayé de le faire pendant nos deux premières années de lycée, je ne t'ai pas détesté. Je voulais tellement être ton amie et je le souhaite encore. Tu ne pourras jamais gâcher ma vie Quinn Fabray, jamais. »

La blonde ferma les yeux de soulagement. Elle sentit Rachel la prendre dans ses bras et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait encore. La brune la tira contre elle et elles s'allongèrent sur le lit. La diva lui chanta une chanson qu'elle aimait, et Quinn finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, complètement apaisée.

* * *

Rachel avait été incapable de s'endormir. Depuis que la blonde s'était assoupie contre elle, la chanteuse avait été subjuguée par la vulnérabilité et la beauté de Quinn. Celle-ci avait enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de la diva et ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Rachel se sentait si bien. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait même pas mal pour Finn. Sa relation avec lui s'était considérablement affaiblie quand il avait frappé la blonde, et Rachel n'était pas sûre d'être capable de lui pardonner. Juste le souvenir de voir Quinn sur le sol, tenant sa joue rougit pendant que Finn était penché vers elle lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. Elle voulait ce mettre entre eux, protéger Quinn de la violence physique de son ex-fiancé. Elle voulait que la blonde soit en sécurité même si elle avait été obligée de faire du mal à Finn. Et elle l'aurait fait.

La blonde bougea doucement contre son côté et Rachel resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'ancienne cheerios. Quinn poussa un petit gémissement de contentement et le visage de Rachel vira au rouge. L'entendre gémir l'avait rendu frénétique et une chaleur familière s'était allumée dans son bas-ventre.

Tournant un peu sa tête vers Quinn, la blonde sourit.

« Tu sais que de regarder quelqu'un dormir fait vraiment tueur en série ? » demanda Quinn amusée, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Rachel rougit une nouvelle fois et détourna le regard rapidement.

« Sauf quand la personne en question est ta femme » rétorqua Rachel, la voix soudainement rauque et ce fut au tour de Quinn à rougir abondamment. La chanteuse éclata de rire et la blonde lui donna une petite claque sur le bras, essayant de la réprimander, mais sans succès. Le rire de Rachel redoubla et Quinn se joignit à elle.

L'ancienne cheerleader ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête la phrase que Rachel venait de dire. Elle l'avait appelé _sa femme. _Elle était dans les bras de la brune, couchés dans un lit, collée contre elle et en plus Rachel venait de l'appeler sa femme. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Quinn retrouva son sérieux et pinça son avant-bras sous le regard incrédule de Rachel. La douleur lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas entrain de rêver. La diva passa délicatement ses doigts à l'endroit où Quinn venait de se pincer. La blonde suivit le mouvement des yeux, et un frisson parcourra sa colonne vertébrale quand elle croisa le regard assombri de la diva.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu pincé ? » demanda doucement la brune tout en poursuivant sa délicieuse torture. Quinn ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, essayant de rassemblé ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens quand la chanteuse la touchait. Un sourire fendit le visage de Rachel, désormais consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à la blonde. Peut-être que Quinn ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas réfuter l'incroyable alchimie sexuelle qu'elles avaient entre elles. La diva avait remarqué l'expression qu'avait eue Quinn lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé sa femme. Un mélange de béatitude et de contentement. Donc, Rachel avait eu une idée. _Ben quoi ? On est marié quand même … _

« Euhh… eh bien… j-je voulais voir si je ne rêvais pas…? » bégaya Quinn, se sentant piégé par le regard de Rachel. Elle avala distraitement, l'air dans la pièce commença à s'épaissir. Les doigts de Rachel remontèrent jusqu'à sa clavicule, envoyant une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans tout son corps.

« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne voulais pas que notre mariage soit un rêve ? » demanda curieusement Rachel, ses doigts voyageant de la clavicule à la gorge de la blonde. Le cœur de Quinn s'accéléra sous le mouvement, et ses yeux roulèrent presque dans le fond de sa tête lorsqu'elle vit Rachel déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

« Eu—hh… j-je v-voulais pas… que ce soit un rêve » réussit à dire Quinn difficilement entre deux baisers que lui donnait Rachel le long de sa gorge. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et la chanteuse releva sa tête du cou de la blonde. Un sourire satisfait trônait fièrement sur son visage.

« Rachel… qu'est-ce que tu fais… » la concernée ria un peu.

« Je profite de mon nouveau statut de femme mariée… » le souffle de Quinn haleta à la déclaration, et Rachel frôla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la blonde. « Surtout quand _ma femme_ est si belle… »

La diva était consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur l'ancienne cheerios. Elle perdait la tête de plus en plus.

Soudainement, Quinn se releva à toute vitesse, laissant une Rachel complètement confuse et avec les yeux vitreux, seule sur le lit.

« J-je sais qu'on est marié Rachel, mais tu as Finn. Tu étais fiancé avec lui y il a à peine deux jours. »

Rachel s'approcha d'elle à genou sur le lit, et tira doucement la veste jaune que portait Quinn. La blonde se retrouva légèrement penché au-dessus de la brune, leurs lèvres qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Finn t'a frappé. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a fait. » murmura la chanteuse en déposant sa main derrière le cou de Quinn, verrouillant leurs yeux ensemble. L'ancienne cheerios fronça des sourcils.

« Mais… tu l'aimais…? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, Miss Fabray. » détourna Rachel avec un sourire amusé, ce qui rendit encore plus Quinn confuse. « Je sais que tu sens la chimie qu'il y a entre nous… Je peux le voir dans ton regard. »

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive et la chanteuse tira un peu plus la blonde contre elle, collant sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Je sais que tu me veux, Quinn. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de stupeur. Est-ce que Rachel avait réussi à voir son attirance pour elle ?

_Merde._

Eh puis, Rachel éclata de rire en se reculant sur le lit. Quinn resta là, hébété, tandis que la brune se tordait de rire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage ! Je blaguais, Quinn. Je sais que tu ne me veux pas, qui voudrait d'une fille comme moi… » l'hilarité de la chanteuse se transforma en larme et Quinn se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement contre elle. Dieu, elle avait cru que Rachel lui faisait du rentre dedans parce qu'elle avait découvert son secret. Mais ce qui la troubla le plus était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue par la tournure des évènements.

Rachel était toujours en pleure dans ses bras et un puissant sentiment de solitude s'empara à nouveau d'elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue au point de départ.

_Elle était encore le deuxième choix._


	4. Retour à Lima

**Coucou ! Désolé pour l'attente... avec les cours... Bref.**

**Reviews :**

**FaberryBrittanaShipper : Désolé :/ Je n'aime pas faire de la peine à Quinn, mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour la suite !**

**Rizzles-Faberry : Un grand merci ^^ c'est des reviews comme les tiennes qui me donne envie de poursuivre l'histoire ! :)**

**SweetDream6: Désolé xD Mais je te promet qu'il va y avoir un moment Faberry bientôt :)**

**meg1287 : Rachel est sadique ! haha ^^ Bref Quinn va sans doute se venger...**

**Juju8 : Merci ^^ Ça me fait plaisir :)**

**Chakram-Frisbee : Oui, malheureusement Finn veut Rachel ! Mais cela pourrait bien changer...**

**Vilou : Contente que la situation de "nouvelle mariée" ta fait plaisir ^^ hihih peut-être que Quinn va bientôt en profiter aussi...**

**Q : Bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite ! Qui serait prêt à laisser une fiction sans fin ? Malheureusement beaucoup trop de personne le font :/**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Reverso_

Chapitre 4

Le voyage en avion parut durer une éternité.

Assis dans l'avion depuis une bonne heure, Kurt et Mercedes dévisageaient les deux nouvelles mariées et Quinn commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Elle aimait l'attention, mais pas aujourd'hui. Après leur avoir fait son meilleur éclat de _Ice Quinn_, les deux amis de Rachel avaient fini par laisser tomber à son plus grand soulagement. Rachel dormait doucement contre elle, la tête reposant sur son épaule alors que Santana et Brittany étaient assises de l'autre côté d'elle, la latina faisant des gestes étranges dignes d'une retardée mentale, causant l'hilarité totale de Brittany. Un peu plus loin d'eux était assis Tina et Mike et dans l'autre rangé Puck, Artie et Sam. Ce dernier discutait activement de la toute dernière bande dessinée sortie avec Puck. Cela avait l'air d'ennuyer Artie car après quelque temps, il s'était endormi.

Quinn reporta son attention sur la petite brune qui était pressée contre son côté droit, ronflant doucement. Un petit sourire était présent sur ses lèvres et Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Rachel était si belle.

Après que la brune avait éclaté en pleure dans ses bras la nuit dernière, Quinn s'était chargé de lui remonter le moral le plus possible, la faisant rire en lui racontant des blagues ou des gaffes qu'elle avait faites lorsqu'elle était enfant. La brune avait vite retrouvé le sourire et depuis ce temps, il était partout où elle allait.

Quand Santana et Brittany étaient revenus du Casino, elles les avaient trouvé endormies toutes les deux dans le même lit, pressé l'une contre l'autre, souriante. La latina avait pensé à ce moment-là que Quinn avait une chance énorme devant elle pour prouver à Rachel qu'elle est la personne qu'il lui fallait et non Finn.

C'était une occasion en or.

Elle espérait juste que la blonde allait la saisir pour une fois au lieu de passer à côté.

Quinn regarda une nouvelle fois sa bague, sans doute pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, se demandant comment l'annoncer à leurs parents respectifs et comment elles allaient gérer cela au lycée. La nouvelle ferait sans aucun doute le tour de l'école en une heure. Ce n'était pas à tous les jours que la capitaine des cheerleader se retrouvait mariée à son ancienne pire ennemie et la perdante de McKinley, en plus de détruire le mariage déjà organisé de celle-ci.

Dieu.

Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas mourir de honte alors qu'elle venait de briser un mariage ?

Peut-être qu'elle était dans le coma et que tout ça était le fruit plus que productif de son imagination.

Rachel bougea contre elle, enfouissant son nez encore plus profondément dans le cou de la blonde. Les lèvres de la chanteuse frôlèrent la peau de Quinn et celle-ci retient un gémissement de plaisir.

_Peut-être que finalement, elle n'imaginait pas tout ça._

Ressentant la posture raide de son amie, Santana se tourna vers elle en mimant des baisers avec la langue et Quinn lui fit de gros yeux, ce qui encouragea encore plus la latina. Maintenant, elle avait l'index et le majeur planté entre ses lèvres et faisait semblant de licher… quelque chose… Bref.

En la voyant faire, la cheerios lui donna une bonne claque avec le dos de sa main contre son bras et l'hispanique rigola encore plus qu'avant. La claque réveilla malheureusement Rachel de sa petite sieste. Remarquant la position qu'elle avait avec la blonde, elle se décolla précipitamment en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J-je suis désolée Quinn ! Je suis parfois un peu câlin quand je dors… »

La blonde sourit, pas du tout gênée.

« Ce n'est pas grave Rachel, je peux même t'avouer que j'aime bien t'avoir contre moi… » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, ce qui accentua le rougissement de la brune.

Depuis quelques mois, Rachel avait remarqué un changement autour de la personnalité de Quinn Fabray. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus douce qu'avant, moins figée, plus détendue. Mais le plus grand changement qu'elle avait vu était que la blonde affichait désormais ses émotions. Pas comme un livre ouvert, mais ils étaient plus visibles qu'avant.

La diva était fière de tout le chemin qu'avait parcouru la blonde, avec la grossesse, ses parents qui l'on mise à la porte et le retour au sommet de sa forme, la reprise de son poste à la tête des cheerleader ainsi que de l'école. Rien ne pouvait visiblement l'arrêter.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, la cheerios semblait déprimée.

La chanteuse n'était pas sûre de ce qui lui arrivait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé, Quinn était distante ou lui répondait tout simplement qu'elle allait bien.

Cela avait piqué sa curiosité.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, la blonde était plus qu'heureuse. Mais pourquoi ?

Leur situation était plutôt désespérée et elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment ça serait au lycée. Son mariage et sans doute sa relation avec Finn était fichue, alors pourquoi Quinn rayonnait-elle autant ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que la blonde était encore amoureuse de Finn et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait l'air si contente.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé la semaine dernière si elle aimait toujours Finn, Quinn lui avait assuré que non.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Une pression sur sa main l'a sorti de ses réflexions, et Quinn lui fit un petit sourire.

« Nous allons bientôt atterrir »

* * *

Quinn était tranquillement couché sur son lit lorsque son portable sonna. Vérifiant qui l'appelait à une heure aussi indécente, elle roula des yeux lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était.

« Santana, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me harceler ? »

_« Ohh, est-ce que je dérange blondie durant sa lune de miel ? Ah c'est vrai, sa femme est partie chez son ex-fiancé pour ramener leur merde ensemble. Tu n'es pas énervé d'être toujours le dernier choix ? »_

Aoutch, ça faisait mal à entendre, même venant de Santana.

« Ferme la Lopez, Rachel a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Je ne l'attacherais sûrement pas avec un collier pour surveiller le moindre de ses gestes. »

_« Arrête ton cirque Fabray, je sais que tu aimerais que Jerry Berry soit attaché à toi comme un petit chien, accomplissant le moindre de tes fantasmes d'obsédés. »_

« Ok, vu que tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire, je vais raccrocher. BYE »

_« Non, attends ! Je veux juste t'aider avec Berry. »_

Quinn soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur sujet de conversation tourne toujours autour de la chanteuse ?

« Très bien. Je t'écoute »

_« Bon, je crois que tu devrais profiter du fait que tu es marié avec Berry pour la conquérir »_

« Mais… »

_« Chuttt ! Laisse-moi finir. Vu que tu vas être marié avec elle pour les 6 prochains mois, tu pourrais en profiter ! Vous n'avez pas mis cette condition sur votre contrat de mariage pour rien ! Votre subconscient devait savoir que vous seriez trop bouché pour branché ensemble une fois sobre, donc, grâce à cette close, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Tu dois la conquérir ! Et en plus, moi et Brittany allons vous aidez. »_

Quinn en resta bouche bée.

Santana était prête à l'aider pour qu'elle et Rachel soient ensemble.

« Fais attention, S. Tu commences à faire des monologues aussi longs que Berry »

_« Ahh Ferme-la Q. »_

« Ok, alors c'est quoi le plan ? »

_« Ohhh là je reconnais ma Quinnie »_

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

* * *

_Lundi matin 8h_

« Quinn ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Quinn Fabray se tenait debout sur le seuil de sa porte, l'air plus radieuse que jamais.

Son uniforme des cheerios ainsi reflété dans la lumière du matin lui donnait un air angélique. Un léger maquillage avait été appliqué autour de ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement entrés dans une queue de cheval ondulé qui la rendait encore plus magnifique, si c'était toujours possible.

Un énorme sourire était sur ses lèvres.

Rachel fronça des sourcils, complètement confuse.

Finn lui avait envoyé un message ce matin lui disant qu'il n'irait pas la chercher pour l'amener à l'école et elle avait été un peu triste de voir que sa visite chez lui hier avait été un désastre. Et maintenant, voilà que la blonde se tenait devant elle, alors qu'elle pensait devoir marcher pour se rendre au lycée.

« Hey, Rach »

« Salut » réussi à répondre Rachel après être sorti de sa torpeur.

Quinn se tenait toujours là, les mains dans sa veste cheerios, mais avec un petit sourire timide désormais.

« Un petit oiseau ma dit que tu avais besoin d'un tour jusqu'à lycée… alors me voilà. »

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement.

La reine du lycée McKinley était à sa porte et lui offrait un tour.

Et puis, ses yeux glissèrent du visage sublime de Quinn jusqu'à sa mains gauche où elle pouvait voir sa bague de mariage étincelant dans la lumière du jour.

Son cœur manqua un second battement dans sa cage thoracique.

Quinn avait mis son alliance.

_Leurs alliances._

Sa main droite retrouva sa main gauche comme un réflexe, et elle toucha sa propre bague, toujours aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Quinn suivi son geste du regard et son sourire s'agrandit.

Rachel prit une grande respiration avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Tu… as mis l'alliance ? Pourquoi ? »

La blonde s'approcha de la chanteuse et pris son sac sur le côté de la porte. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle était beaucoup plus proche de la diva que la normal.

« Parce que je l'aime. » dit-elle simplement. « Allez, on va être en retard pour les cours »

La main de la cheerleader se glissa doucement dans celle de la brune et elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Prête pour la grande révélation ? » déclara Quinn avec un sourire d'amusement et Rachel secoua la tête, apeurée.

« Oh mon dieu »

Le rire cristallin de la blonde est la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir loin, très loin.

* * *

Lorsque Quinn stationna son véhicule dans son emplacement réservé, Rachel commença à hyper ventiler.

« Calme-toi, Rach… Tout va bien se passer » la rassura la cheerios en lui prenant les mains avec les siennes. Rachel hocha la tête rapidement, accotant sa tête contre l'appui tête de la voiture.

« Et si on se faisait shlushier en entrant dans le lycée ?! Oh mon dieu, s'il y en avait plusieurs ? »

Et elle recommença à respirer fortement, serrant très fort les mains de Quinn.

« Rach ! Regarde-moi » lui ordonna la blonde en dégageant une de ses mains de l'emprise de la diva et en la plaçant contre la joue rougie de la chanteuse. Rachel se figea, plongeant ses yeux dans un éclat chaud de vert ambré, ce qui eu pour effet de totalement la calmer. « Je ne laisserais plus jamais rien t'arriver désormais. J'ai pris certaine précaution au sujet d'aujourd'hui, pour que personne ne te fasse du mal. »

« Quelle précaution ? » demanda Rachel, curieuse.

« Tu vas voir rendu là, maintenant, viens avec moi »

Les deux sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'entrée principale. Santana les attendait déjà accompagner de Brittany et de deux autres cheerleaders en qui elle avait le plus confiance, Gabrielle et Emily. Lorsque Rachel les vit, elle se pencha près de l'oreille de Quinn.

« C'est donc ça ton plan ? Nous faire escorter pendant toute la journée ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde comprenne le message à cent pour cent qu'on ne doit pas te toucher » lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire séduisant et Rachel se demandait dans quel but la blonde faisait tout ça pour elle. Oui, elles étaient mariées, mais ce n'était même pas un vrai mariage. Si Finn les voyait aujourd'hui ensemble entourer de quatre cheerios, elle pouvait définitivement dire adieu à la dernière chance qu'elle avait de revenir avec.

« Quinn… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu… exagéré ? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers elle, légèrement irrité.

« Exagéré ? Ce n'était pas toi qui paniquais dans la voiture tout à l'heure ? »

Rachel baissa la tête en rougissant, et Quinn rigola.

« Salut les nouvelles mariés, prêts pour le bûcher ? » envoya Santana avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors que Rachel glapit et que Quinn roulait des yeux.

Gabrielle et Emily se placèrent derrière Quinn et Rachel, tandis que Satana et Brittany prirent la tête du groupe.

« Allons-y »


	5. Face à Face

**Coucou !**

**J'ai ouvert mon Twitter cette semaine et j'ai vu que Dianna était de nouveau célibataire :( Je suis triste que son couple n'ait pas fonctionné. Mais une partie de moi se réjouit aussi mouahaha ^^ bref si tu lis ma fiction Dianna, sache que tu peux m'envoyer un message en privé, je suis single aussi et trèèès disponible ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lisa418 : Oui un grand rapprochement Faberry dans ce chapitre... :)**

**meg1287 : J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Quinn va séduire, ça, c'est sûr ! hihi ^^**

**Emy Unbroken : Merci ! J'aime entendre des reviews comme les tiennes :) Eh oui, j'essaie de rendre Santana aussi drôle que possible haha :)**

**Juju8 : Merci :) c'est gentil ^^**

**seve2904: Merci ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :/**

**Un grand merci pour les reviews et voici le chapitre sans plus attendre ! :)**

* * *

_Reverso_

Chapitre 5

« Quinn ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que c'est normal que tout le monde nous dévisage ? »

Effectivement, le lycée au complet les vrillait du regard, cherchant le moindre signe que les rumeurs sur leur mariage étaient vraies. Les filles continuèrent à marcher le long du couloir, et toutes les têtes tournaient sur leur passage. Certains étaient surpris de revoir Quinn Fabray dans son uniforme de cheerleader, persuader que la coach ne l'aurait pas reprise dans l'équipe après sa sortie en deuxième année lorsque Sue avait voulu catapulter Brittany de l'autre côté d'un terrain de football. Tandis que d'autres étaient surpris de la voir au côté de nul autre que Rachel Berry, la plus grande perdante de l'école. Ils ne tardèrent pas de remarquer la bague étrangement similaire qu'elles portaient, signe que la rumeur était belle et bien fondée.

Un puissant murmure s'empara des étudiants devant leur découverte, et Rachel se tendit comme un arc au côté de la blonde. Quinn glissa sa main dans celle de la brune qui se détendit légèrement sous le contact. La blonde ne le montrait pas, mais elle était terrifiée intérieurement. Elle avait peur que la foule les hue, leur jette des shlushie, qu'elle se mettre à les agresser physiquement ou pire encore, qu'ils peignent sur leur casier le mot «gouine ». Ça, elle pouvait le tolérer pour Rachel, mais est-ce que la chanteuse était prête à subir toutes les insultes alors qu'elle ne l'aimait même pas et que leur mariage était un leurre ?

Cela restait à voir…

Une fois le coin du couloir tourné, elles pouvaient enfin voir leurs casiers. Finn se trouvait près de celui de Rachel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant avec impatience la diva. Quinn relâcha la main de la brune à regret lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent du co-capitaine du Glee Club. Santana et Brittany se retournèrent vers Quinn, attendant ses instructions. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel qui avait l'air mal à l'aise devant le grand lourdaud.

« On ne sera pas loin, Rach, si tu as besoin de quelque chose » la rassura Quinn en la laissant seule. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Emily et Gabrielle.

« Vous ne la quittez par des yeux. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable, compris ? » murmura-t-elle dangereusement et les deux cheerios hochèrent précipitamment la tête, légèrement apeurée.

Elle se déplaça vers S et B, qui arboraient un grand sourire, faisant rouler des yeux Quinn.

« Allez, on va en cour » commanda la capitaine et Santana ainsi que Brittany la suivirent en silence alors que le couloir s'ouvrait comme la mer rouge.

* * *

Se tenir devant Finn faisait peur à Rachel maintenant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis que Quinn l'avait laissée seule (ok pas tout à fait seule puisqu'elle avait deux gardes du corps cherrios en permanence avec elle depuis quelques minutes) elle ne se sentait pas autant en sécurité avec lui que lorsque Quinn était avec elle.

Finn avait un visage fermé et fusillait du regard Gabrielle et Emily qui se tenant légèrement en retrait de la chanteuse, appuyer contre la rangé de casier, veillant sur elle. C'était rassurant d'avoir la protection de Quinn grâce à sa position dans les cheerios. Même Finn n'avait jamais fait cela pour elle. La blonde gagnait des points sans même le savoir, et Rachel commençait à se demander si elle ne serait pas entrain de faire une gaffe en essayant de se remettre avec le grand garçon. Il avait frappé Quinn, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne serait pas à l'abri d'une possible attaque, elle aussi.

La cheerleader était à l'écoute de ses besoins et de ses inquiétudes, pas comme avec Finn, où elle devait constamment lui rappeler comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec un enfant, mais avec un homme… ou une femme, comme Quinn Fabray, par exemple. Quelqu'un qui est intelligent, dynamique, avec une personnalité aussi forte que la sienne, drôle, intentionné… Bref toutes les qualités que remplissait Quinn sans le moindre effort de sa part. Mais plus Rachel se rendait compte qu'elle voulait Quinn au lieu de Finn, plus elle avait peur que ses sentiments ne lui soient jamais retournés.

La blonde était la perfection incarnée.

Et elle… eh bien… elle était Rachel Berry. La fille qui énervait tout le monde.

D'un autre côté, elle était mariée avec la jolie cheerleader… alors elle pourrait utiliser cela à son avantage pour la conquérir… qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait être surprise…

« Rachel ! Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Finn, énervé.

La brune cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie.

« Oui, oui ! Je t'écoute »

Finn soupira et tourna son attention dans le couloir, désormais vide. Après un moment de silence, il reprit la parole.

« Je te disais que je ne peux plus endurer ça »

La chanteuse fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

« Ça ? »

« Oui, _ça. _Quinn se mettra toujours entre nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle m'aime encore ou pour d'autres raisons, mais bref, je suis fatigué de tout ce cirque. »

Rachel ne pouvait pas le croire. Finn la plaquait ? Ça devait être Noël en plein mois de février.

« Donc.. Tu me quittes ? » questionna-t-elle, voulant être sûr de sa déduction.

« Oui. Toi et moi c'est terminé Rachel. »

Il tourna les talons et Rachel se fit violence pour ne pas sauter de joie en plein couloir du lycée. Elle prit ses livres dans son casier et de dirigea à son cours d'histoire, suivie de près par Gabrielle et Emily.

Décidément, cette aventure allait être très intéressante…

* * *

« Hey, Q ! Tu ne sais pas la merveilleuse nouvelle que j'ai apprise tout à l'heure ! »

Santana sauta presque sur Quinn lorsqu'elle l'a vit à son casier. La nouvelle avait rendu la latina frénétique et elle s'était empressée de trouver la blonde pour lui annoncée en primeur avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par Jacob ben Israël.

« Quoi ? Tu as retrouvé ton vibrateur ? » demanda sarcastiquement Quinn en rangeant son cahier dans son sac cherrios. La grande brune roula des yeux.

« Pfff, n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas besoin de vibrateur moi pour passer mes envies sexuelles de plus en plus fortes, n'est-ce pas, Quiiiinn ? »

La blonde lui lança son cahier dans le visage, mais Santana se dépêcha de l'esquiver en se penchant sur le côté et c'est Rachel qui l'eut en pleine tête. Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent de frayeur.

« Fuck ! » jura la blonde, se sentant mal que Rachel ait écopé à la place de Santana.

La latina éclata de rire et Quinn se rua sur la diva qui était tombée au sol sous l'impact du livre. Rachel voyait toujours des étoiles, légèrement assommé. Quinn se pencha sur elle, l'examinant.

« Papas ? Est-ce vous ? Lalalalalalala » délira Rachel en regardant le plafond et Santana arrêta de rire subitement.

« Oh merde, Q ! Ça à l'air sérieux, la naine hallucine » dit-elle en se penchant à son tour sur Rachel. Quinn la regarda en colère.

« Et toi, si tu ne veux pas halluciner mon poing dans ton visage, tu serais mieux d'éloigner les élèves trop curieux pour leur bien » cassa la blonde et Santana souffla avant de se relever et de faire ce que Quinn lui avait demandé.

« Woaaaa ! Un ange est venu me chercher… tu es tellement belle… Est-ce que c'est des cheveux d'or ? » demanda Rachel en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Quinn qui commençait à douter de plus en plus de l'état mental de sa femme. _Je vais tuer Santana !_

« Viens, Rachel, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie » lui murmura la blonde à l'oreille alors qu'elle l'a prenait dans ses bras pour la porter.

« Extra ! Mon ange gardien est très forte en plus ! » s'enthousiasma la chanteuse en s'accrochant à la cheerios. Quinn roula des yeux.

Heureusement, Rachel se tenu tranquille pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie au plus grand soulagement de Quinn. Elle l'a déposa sur un lit pendant que l'infirmière l'examinait.

« Elle n'a rien à la tête, mais elle est légèrement désorientée. Donc, il vaudrait mieux la ramener chez elle. » déclara la préposé et Quinn hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je vais la ramener chez elle. »

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez la diva, Quinn ouvrit la porte d'entrée et porta Rachel jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'a déposa doucement sur le lit, mais Rachel était toujours accroché à son cou. Soudainement, Rachel donna un bon coup de hanche, ce qui fit basculer Quinn sur le lit. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le matelas, avec une brune sur elle qui la chevauchait.

La diva avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Non Rach ! Ne me dis pas que tu simulais pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Quinn, complètement sous le choc. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Ohhh Quinn, j'ai des très bons talents d'actrice, dois-je te le rappeler ? » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, laissant sa main droite traîner sensuellement le long du corps de la cheerleader. Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent alors qu'elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Le sourire de la brune grandit, et Quinn était sur qu'elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir sous les caresses de sa femme.

« Rach… tu…ahhh seigneur ! » s'essouffla la blonde en sentant Rachel attaquer son cou comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Les lèvres de la brune furent vite remplacées par sa langue et Quinn se sentait perdre pied. Mais Rachel était avec Finn et elle devait l'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin, parce que Dieu qu'elle avait envie de la prendre en ce moment. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter si Rachel continuait à mordiller si sensuellement son cou comme ça.

« Rach… Tu…dieu.. tu es avec Finn… je ne peux pas… »

La langue de Rachel glissa sur son point d'impulsion et la blonde haleta contre la diva, grafignant le dos de Rachel au passage. La chanteuse gémit à son tour et se recula en regardant dans les yeux vert foncé par le désir de Quinn.

« Finn et moi avons rompu aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble » annonça Rachel et le souffle de Quinn s'arrêta.

« Quoi? Comment ça ? » bredouilla la blonde, confuse.

« Il était trop jaloux » répondit simplement Rachel en laissant une traîner de baisers le long de la gorge de sa compagne. Les yeux de Quinn se fermèrent alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce que disait la brune.

« Jaloux ? »

Rachel fredonna une réponse tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture. La respiration de Quinn devient plus hiératique et elle arrêta Rachel à son plus grand regret.

« Attends, il était jaloux ? De quoi ? »

La diva approcha son visage de celui de la cheerleader, repoussant une mèche des cheveux de Quinn qui s'était dégagé de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.

« Il était jaloux de toi »

Quinn n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Pourquoi Finn serait jaloux d'elle ? Il avait Rachel. Comment peut-on être jaloux de qui que ce soit quand on avait la fille de ses rêves à ses côtés ?

« De moi ? Comment… »

Rachel lui fit un petit sourire, plongeant son regard plus profondément dans le sien. Ses yeux bruns chocolat étaient en fusion. On pouvait y lire un mélange de désir, d'incertitude et d'espoir.

« Il est jaloux de la place que tu prends dans ma vie. La place que tu prenais aussi dans notre relation. »

Les sourcils de Quinn se froncèrent un peu plus.

« Je ne comprends pas »

Rachel roula des yeux en riant légèrement.

« Quinn, tu as toujours eu une place très importante dans ma vie. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très récemment. Je… »

Quinn s'avança un peu, intriguée.

« Oui ? »

Rachel secoua la tête amusée.

« Toujours aussi patiente, Miss Fabray ? »

« Rach ! »

« Ok, ok ! » La brune soupira et détourna le regard.

« Je suis- »

« RACHEL, ON EST À LA MAISON ! » crièrent les papas de la diva en entrant dans la maison.

_Merde._

La révélation allait devoir attendre. _Malheureusement._


End file.
